There are different techniques used to manage lines at theme parks and achieve for patrons of entertainment environments a pleasant experience in minimizing wait times and permitting efficient use of time spent in these parks. Similarly, there is a need for operators of entertainment facilities to improve the throughput of patrons to different ride facilities and establishments in the park. In this way, there is an efficient use of different facilities and patrons can use different facilities and activities in a way which benefits the park. More patrons can be accommodated on different attractions in an efficient manner.
Overall, the entertainment experience for patrons and operators of entertainment facilities needs to be enhanced.
The disclosure is concerned with a method and system for managing the loading of patrons on different attractions in an entertainment environment where there are multiple attractions. More particularly, the disclosure is concerned with management of lines or queues of patrons in an effective manner which is user-friendly and at the same time provides a system directed towards maximizing use of the facilities in the park by as many patrons as possible.
An improved system, method and apparatus for managing access and loading of attractions in an entertainment environment is thus desired.
Additionally, the disclosure is concerned with an enhanced system and method of crowd control in the sense of moving masses of people in and/or out of areas of people concentration as necessary.